fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Hobbs
'''Lucas "Luke" Hobbs '''is a highly skilled bounty hunter and the lead DSS federal agent who's job is to capture Dominic Toretto's Team in Fast Five. Fast Five After a carjacking from a train involving Dom, Mia and Brian goes wrong, three DEA agents are killed by Zizi and the former three are blamed for the action. The killing of the DEA agents prompts the attention of Hobbs. After Capturing Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto, Brian O'Conner and Vince, Hobbs proceeds in a convoy to detain them. The convoy is ambushed and the leading SUV was hit by an RPG, fired from a rooftop. Hobbs witnesses the deaths of his four friends and agents in the ambush (Chato, Fusco, Wilkes and Macroy). Eventually he is stuck on the ground and watches a nearby SUV get destroyed by two grenades. Killers advance on Hobbs from around a corner but are all shot by Toretto, O'Conner, and Vince. After killing all the people trying to attack Hobbs, Toretto goes to Hobbs and reach his hand towards Hobbs on the ground, then Hobbs grabs his arm, then Toretto picks him up, and gets Hobbs to safety, making them former enemies. Hobbs then sides with Toretto and O'Conner by helping them steal Hernan Reyes' vault full of cash to get his revenge. He aids them by smashing through the back wall of the room using his Gurkah LAPV. Later, he arrives with Elena Neves, shoots Reyes twice, avenging his team. He refuses to let Toretto and O'Conner go, but gives them a 24-hour window to escape. Hobbs says "Toretto, I'll see you soon." then, Toretto replies "No, you won't" Fast & Furious 6 Hobbs appears again in , but this time as a protagonist and ally of Dominic Toretto and his team. Hobbs is first seen "questioning" an apprehended suspect to obtain the whereabouts of Owen Shaw, and believing that Shaw and his team are much more advanced than he's used to dealing with, he seeks Toretto for help. He approaches Dom with the mission, but knowing full well that his former nemesis would turn it down, he brings with him the photos of Letty in order to coerce him from his retirement. Hobbs and Toretto come to an agreement - if Toretto and his team stop Shaw, Hobbs will grant them all full pardons, which would allow them to return to the United States. Hobbs plays an integral role in assisting Toretto and the team. At one point, he indirectly saves Toretto's life when he follows him one night (he planted a tracking device on Toretto's sports car). Toretto and Shaw have what appears to be a one-on-one non-physical confrontation, but a red dot appears on Dominic's chest revealing one of Shaw's snipers in the vicinity. A red dot then appears on Shaw's chest, which is revealed to be from Hobbs' rifle. During the tank chase scene, he and his crew follow the action on a helicopter and with Letty secured by Dominic, Hobbs and his crew apprehend Shaw. Hobbs and the rest of the crew believe the mission to be over, but Shaw reveals that he has Mia as hostage. In exchance for his freedom, he would let Mia free. The British military refuses to let Shaw go, but Hobbs quickly takes the side of Toretto and forces Shaw's freedom. Shaw then asks if a member of Hobbs' team is coming with him, Riley steps forward revealing herself as a double agent within the DSS working for Shaw. He and the team then chase after Shaw and ends up inside the plane, engaging in a two-on-two battle alongside Toretto against Shaw and Klaus. After defeating Klaus, he approaches Letty and Riley, and tosses a spear gun to Letty (presumably to get revenge for Riley's betrayal), Letty taunts Riley, saying "Wrong Team, Bitch!", Riley exchanges glances with Hobbs (noticeably angry with him), Letty then shoots Riley out of the plane, killing her. Fast and Furious 7 Johnson has confirmed that he will star in Fast & Furious 7. Possible Spin-Off Dwayne Johnson has shown interest in having Hobbs his own spinoff. He told Empire Magazine "That’s a character that people have really enjoyed seeing," "I think it could work. I think though, too, we need to wait and see how 'Fast Six' does. It looks as though a lot of people are going to like it. I was excited to make it." Luke's Car *Gurkah LAPV *Navistar MXT Trivia *DSS Agent Luke Hobbs seems to have a strong interest with using a .44 magnum Smith & Wesson 629 revolver as his service sidearm. * In Fast & Furious 6, it's shown that Hobbs possesses a certain knowledge over cars although it may be possible he just read from a brochure. * He is compared several times to Marvel's Superheroes like "Captain America", "Thor", and "Hulk". This can be considered as a joke to the fact that the actor Dwayne Johnson is actually open and eyed to perform Marvel's Character "Luke Cage". * Frequent jokes are made (particularly by Roman Pearce ) about his use of baby oil Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Fast & Furious 7 characters Category:Agent Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hobbs's Team